


A Familiar Tune

by Anonymous



Series: NovaSMP [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), NovaSMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither, heheb
Series: NovaSMP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164983
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	A Familiar Tune

**Author's Note:**

> You need the interlude to understand. 
> 
> This was impossible to write, nothing happened.
> 
> Sue me.

Echo walked out of the portal,  He stood over a large lava lake, the constant popping of the lava creating an uneasy rhythm in an otherwise silent landscape. The netherack crunched under his feet, the loose stones crunching beneath his boots, softened from the constant heat. The air was hot and muggy, stray dust from the nearby basalt deltas sticking eagerly to his skin, creating a gritty uncomfortable second coat over him. 

Sweat never had a chance to form, as soon as a droplet formed it immediately evaporated into the stagnant air. He walked into a warped forest, the warped nylium uncomfortably springy under his feet. It felt like it would give away at any second and send him plummeting to his death.

The entire dimension reeked of death, whether from the eerie whispers in the soul sand valley or the towering heights in the deltas, or the blood that was soaked in the crimson forest, you didn't escape it. Death was everywhere. This was his domain. 

Fate wouldn’t touch him here, any deaths in here could go either way, no hero’s death needed here. 

Echo couldn’t decide if it was a cruel kindness or a cursed blessing. 

If he had his way he would never come back to this wretched place again, but he was here on a mission. The soon-to-be president (maybe) Regan appeared on the path up ahead, looking out of place in her shiny diamond armour. 

Nice things didn’t belong in the Nether, his trident agreed. 

He met up with her halfway as they made their way to the Chaos Tunnels, a brainchild of Nova’s. He hoped they loved up to their names, but knowing Nova, Chaos Tunnels would be an understatement. 

He led her down the path, down into the depths of hell. 

He was, unfortunately, the most experienced person there, so he led them along. 

As much satisfaction as he got from the explosions of the bed, he couldn’t help but stare at the lava, almost daring it to attack him. He tried ignoring the lava for a bit, trying to ignore the way it glowed, slowly shifting from orange to yellow, taunting him from the corner of his eye, a constant reminder of both his failures and his fears. 

  
  


He bridged across another crevice, lost in thought about the upcoming election. 

He placed another block down, the rough texture scarping his finger, he released it too slowly though. 

He watched in slow-motion as his foot slipped down, his body lurched forward, gravity taking over. 

The hot air rushed through his armour as he flailed around, trying to find his footing. 

He rushed to place blocks around him, his armour taking the brunt of the heat for him. 

  
  


He survived, just barely, but he did.

He was panting harem his heart racing. Fate wouldn’t see him today Deat would stay well away. It was ok, it was fine. Or at least he hoped so.

  
  
  


Spleep showed up a while later. His usual energy a welcome respite from the tense netherite mining. 

  
  


“We’re lost,” Spleep exclaimed annoyed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not the best with directions,” Echo said shrugging apologetically.

“No, you don’t understand, everytime with you, if you’re going to drag us into the nether you should be able to get us out,” he said aggravated. 

Spleep swung at him, his trident bringing a brief bout of cool air into the nether, its ocean-infused core activating with the movement. 

“What gives,” Echo cried dodging the attack. 

Spleep said nothing, just moving closer to him, his usual friendly stature taking on an intimidating silhouette in the orange glow of the nether. 

So Echo did the only thing he could, he fough back. 

The heart of the nether versus the core of the sea. The elements showed them mercy, their fighting styles taking on that of their respective weapons. Spleeps movements were fluid and unrelenting like the merciless nature of the sea, whereas Echo’s turned sharp, his body attacking Spleep with a harch steady rhythm. 

In the end, they truced. Enough water to put out a fire, and enough fire to overwhelm the water, but they only had themselves.

They fought valiantly, but in the end, they were both too much and not enough. 

  
  
  


Fate smiled down on them from above, her pawns were strong, and soon, they would be stronger. 

Blood would be spilt soon, and the red would stain her hands the way berries stained a child’s mouth, the sweet taste of it reminding her of summer days and memories long since passed. 

But soon, the sun would reach its peak, and when it did, she would be the one bringing forth the dawn.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
